Finding Yourself Along the Way
by Katie-1369
Summary: Draco is in an abusive relationship, and in desperate need of money. Harry is the typical rich boy, loved by everyone but with a deadly addiction. Can they save each other? Non-magical. Warnings: Slash HP/DM , Prostitution, language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got the idea for this story and decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing, just the plot line, and a few characters here and there. ****Katie**

Draco made his way slowly to the hotel room. He could only pray he got a good client this time, but generally god didn't help a sinner like him. He pulled the black leather skirt down lower. He hated the people who wanted him to dress in drag. If they wanted a girl, they could easily find a better whore, but he needed the money. God did he need the money.

His life was a joke, and he knew it. He lived in a shitty apartment with his boyfriend, Blaise. Blaise was very sweet and understanding half the time. The other, he was a drunk, ragging, bastard. He could be abusive when he wanted to be, but Draco wanted, no needed him. He had no where else to go. They supported each other, even when the relationship was a little rocky.

He arrived at the dingy door of the crappy motel 8 room. The hall way around him was dusty and the paint was slowly peeling away from the walls. Draco pulled out the key, and swiped it through the door handle. The tiny light blinked green, and he slipped in, his high heals clinking slightly on the tile in front of the door.

The room was dimly lit, and the curtains were closed tightly. There was one large bed in the center of the room. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go home. He stepped lightly into the room, and sat down elegantly on the bed. He crossed his legs and looked around the room. He could hear the shower running, and knew the man in there would come out soon, so he waited, just like he'd been told to do.

The bathroom door opened a bit later. Steam rolled out in mass amounts, and he could see the muddled up reflection of a man with light colored hair. '_Well, at least this one isn't fat_.' Draco thought to himself. The man walked out and looked at him, a towel around his waist. He wasn't bad looking, Draco had to admit. This one might not be too bad. The man studied him, while leaning on the wall.

"You're only a kid." He said, slightly taken aback.

"I'm 21, that's not that young." Draco retorted. No one had ever worried about how old he was. All the wanted was a quick fuck. No need to get attached to someone they'd probably never see again. "So what do you want to do tonight? I'm yours until dawn."

"I'll take anything you give me." He said, walking across the room. Draco stood up, and closed the distance between them, his silver eyes gleaming.

"You can have anything you want." Draco said seductively. The man in front of him shuddered.

Draco smiled before kissing him, pulling him slowly to the bed, all the while slowly untying the corset he was wearing. Draco's legs collided with the bed, and they fell back as the kiss started to get more heated. Draco pulled away and removed his heals, belt, and skirt. Now fully naked, Draco slowly removed the towel from the man's waist. He let his client take over from there.

This guy was gentler and more caring than most of the other people he'd left fuck him. He almost actually enjoyed this one. Almost. He hated his job. He wished he could be normal and have some normal job and normal life. He let his mind wander, moaning when it was called for. Soon it was all over. The man pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed.

"You're pretty good at your job, kid." He panted.

"I try." Draco answered, while pulling on the leather skirt.

"Your money's on the bathroom counter. You can leave whenever. I really hope you can find something better for your life, though." The man said, falling asleep.

Draco froze. No one ever cared about his future. He looked back at the sleep figure. "Me too," He replied in a whisper before taking the money off the counter, and leaving the hotel.

**Please review if you want this to be continued. Thanks for reading! Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who read and/or commented my story. :D This chapter is dedicated to ya'll (haha I'm so Texan) Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot and a crazy photographer named Mark. Katie**

Harry sat on the couch in his massive apartment, snorting coke, while a wild party surged around him. There were drunk people making out on the floor, and one or two couples had made it to his bedroom. He needed to remember to change his sheets. He wouldn't though. He'd be too high.

As he snorted another line, his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. This is the way it was meant to be. This was his favorite part of the day. He'd sleep until around 4 in the afternoon (unless he had a photo shoot or something), eat, and then he'd go to wild parties to snort coke until his nose would bleed. Sometimes, he'd find a hot hooker to screw around with.

His good friend, Ron, came up with his girlfriend, and handed him another beer.

"Harry!" Ron yelled over the music. "This is my girlfriend, Hermione," He announced proudly. She had bushy brown hair, and a wide smile. She was definitely pretty, but Harry didn't do girls.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you finally, he wouldn't stop talking about you. It was driving me insane because I had no clue who he was talking about," Harry said, patting the seat next to him and offering them some of the coke on the table.

They took turns after that, snorting lines of the fine white dust. Soon after, it was all gone, and people slowly started to clear out. Ron and Hermione left him, probably to go screw each other in the back on Ron's car. Harry walked into his room, and laid down on the massive bed, his head pleasantly foggy. He fell asleep quickly, only to wake up too quickly for his taste by the sound of his alarm.

His head hurt like a bitch. He stumbled through his apartment to the kitchen and took some aspirin. He couldn't be hung-over for his photo shoot. That would be bad. He then proceeded to make breakfast, and pull on some decent clothes. He checked his reflection in the mirror.

His emerald eyes were only slightly red, which was outstanding considering the amount of drugs he had in his system, and his black hair was tasseled, the way he liked it. He decided eyeliner couldn't hurt, and put some on hoping to distract from the slight red and glazed over appearance.

He left the apartment complex a short while later in his black Mercedes. He sped down the frontage road, music blaring. It was a miracle he got there in one piece after several close calls, running a few red lights and then swerving to avoid the bird in the road. **(A/N: I did that, the bird thing that is. x.X)**

He walked into the studio, only 5 minutes late, which was a record for him. Then the routine began. The hair person tried and failed to make his hair do something suitable, the make up person spattered him with all sorts of crap to help with who knows what, and the clothes person would hand him stuff to try on. It was eventually settled he would wear black leather pants, and a silver studded belt, no shirt.

"Come on Harry. You want to turn the people looking at this picture on. Make them horny!" The photographer, Mark, cried. "Pretend your screwing a brunette boy. His hair slightly long and it's tickling your face when you're kissing."

"OK! I get it. More longing and stuff. You could have just said that," Harry grumbled, as his pants tightened considerably. "Mark, if I have a hard-on in these pictures, I'll shot you,"

"But, Harry babe, that's what we're aiming for. We want people to be turned on. That's the point of this magazine!" Mark replied, snorting with laughter. Harry loved Mark, in a brotherly way of course. He was Harry's favorite photographer to work with. Actually, Harry generally refused to work with anyone but him. The crazy man had a way of making the pictures turn out incredible no matter what the circumstance of the photo was.

After that finished up, Harry drove home, and slept some more, so he would be awake for the dinner with his manager, Cedric, tonight. Cedric was trying to work on getting him into some movies, so he really needed to be presentable because he was told some directors would be there.

Later that evening, he was dressed as nicely as possible and standing in a fancy restaurant, waiting to be seated. He taped his foot impatiently, while looking around at all the people there. Some where pointing at him and whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes and turned to follow the host as he sat them at a table somewhat in the corner.

Harry was only barley paying attention as Cedric and the two directors, Dean and Seamus, talked. His eyes wandered around the room before he saw him. He had platinum blond hair, and the most stunning silver eyes Harry had ever seen.

This guy was definitely a hooker; Harry could tell by the awkwardness in his movements, the way his eyes kept scanning the room for something else to occupy himself, by the permanent grin that was etched politely on his face. _He must be on a date with a client_, Harry mused to himself.

Harry tried to catch his eye. He could defiantly use a good fuck. If he couldn't catch those silver eyes, he'd wait for him outside the building for however long it took. He would pay a lot to fuck a guy that looked like that. He was called back to the conversation Cedric, Dean, and Seamus were having when they said his name.

"So, how's all that sound to you, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Umm, sounds good to me." Harry said. He hadn't been listening.

"Great. It's settled, we'll see you in two weeks." Dean said, shaking his hand. Seamus did the same, and they left together. Cedric paid for the food, and he and Harry walked out the front doors.

"OK, well I'll see you on the shoot of the movie, at 8 o' clock sharp. Don't be late Harry, I mean it. This is important," Cedric said, before walking away into the darkness. Harry turned and went into the bar of the restaurant to wait for the hooker he'd seen inside.

**So please comment. x.X I didn't really like this chapter, but I can't really think of a better way to introduce Harry. Expecially since he's gonna have a drug addiction, amongst other major problems. So IDK. Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all my readers and all the people who faved. me or my story. 3 Disclaimer same as always. **

Draco sat in the cushioned chair, smiling politely at the man in front of him. Justin, as Draco had found out, had wanted to have dinner with him. It was almost like a date. He hated it when clients wanted to take him on date type things. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Soon people started whispering and pointing at the door. He looked over Justin's shoulder to see none other than Harry Potter standing in the door way. Harry Potter was the man of Draco's dreams. He was hot, had money, and seemed nice and sensitive on the TV interviews, but who knew what he was like in person.

His mind wandered and he nodded when he needed to, and took occasional drinks of the water and bits of food. He was defiantly glad his mind had autopilot. He watched out of the corner of his eye as some fan girls stalked Harry and whoever he was with out the door. He rolled his eyes. Didn't they read the tabloids? They should know he was gay by now.

Draco turned his attention back to Justin, who was rambling on about his cat, who apparently liked to eat chocolate cake. Draco drifted off again, and looked over at the bar. He was shocked when he saw Harry Potter, not only sitting there, but staring right at him. Harry smiled at him, and nodded his head in a 'come over here' fashion. Draco glanced at Justin who was currently signing the bill. 'Five minutes' he mouthed in his direction. Harry nodded and turned back toward the barman.

"I'll walk you to your car." Draco said, walking with Justin in the cool air. The parking lot was deserted except for a few couples dressed elegantly and walking hand-in-hand to the front.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you guys don't normally do that. You're really sweet." Justin said, buckling his seat belt, and looking at Draco.

"It was my pleasure." Draco said, closing the car door, and waving as Justin drove away. He made his way back into the building and walked over to the bar, sitting casually next to Harry.

"One Miller, please," Draco said as the barman walked over to him, flashing his ID. After he was handed his beer, he looked over at Harry. Harry smiled slightly as he watch Draco press his lips to the bottle and take a long swig.

"So, what does a guy like you want with a guy like me?" Draco asked, casually sipping his beer, and leaning on the bar.

"Oh, not much, how about you come back to my place though." Harry said, watching Draco with intense emerald eyes.

"And if I do?" Draco questioned, drinking more of his beer.

"There's 1,000 in it for you." Harry answered smirking. Draco almost chocked. That was more than he made in one month, and it was with Harry Potter.

"I guess I could help you out." Draco replied coolly. He stood, thanking the barman, and then he walked out of the restaurant, Harry by his side. They got into the car, and they sped off down the road, heading towards the rich side of the city. It felt weird to Draco because he always had to go the opposite way.

Arriving at the apartment, Draco saw the size. It was huge. He could fit more than 20 of his apartments in here. The living room was decorated with expensive looking couches, chairs, coffee tables, a plasma TV, and art work. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him into the bedroom.

Now the living room had been nice, but the bedroom was amazing. The dressers and the nice bathroom connected to it. The bed though, was the amazing part. The bed was massive. It was about the size of his apartment. He couldn't imagine sleeping in a bed that big. It had to get lonely. I mean you probably had to roll 7 feet each way to get to the floor!

Harry began pulling things out of the bedside table, and then he walked over to Draco and handed him the money.

"Oh, you don't have to pay till after." Draco stammered, looking at the wad of money in his hand.

"I can tell it's going to be worth it." Harry said, pulling him to the bed.

They collapsed together on the bed, kissing furiously. Articles of clothing were slowly removed one by one. Harry slid on the condom, and slowly pushed into him.

Draco had done this a lot of times, but never had he completely enjoyed it. This was the first time he might actually be worn out in the end too, not just repulsed and ready to run away. It was over way too soon for Draco's liking. As Harry pulled out of him sighing, Draco hoped he'd gotten a regular customer.

"That was defiantly worth it." Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco moved to roll out of the bed, but Harry pulled him back. "Please stay the night, and I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow."

Draco knew he should probably go, but he gave in, and laid back down, leaning into Harry. They both feel asleep soon.

**Please review. Thanks for reading. Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and the readers. : D You guys are all amazing. Same disclaimer as the last 3.**

Harry woke up slightly disoriented, and his head didn't hurt, for once. He momentarily forgot where he was. It wasn't normal to wake up sober, so was he at a friend's? Then something shifted on the bed near him, and the night came flooding back in a rush. He smiled slightly, as he rolled over to look at the sleeping blond next to him. Draco looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep.

Draco began to stir, and then cracked open his eyes. If Harry had been slightly disoriented, Draco was flat out confused. He bolted up right, looking around wildly. Then he looked at Harry.

Draco mumbled something looking gob smacked.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Harry said, tilting his head in confusion.

Draco seemed to realize he'd spoken aloud, and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I… ummm… said that it wasn't a dream."

Harry chuckled quietly, sitting up as well. "Nope, it wasn't. I also told you I'd provide breakfast. So come on, get dressed. We can go where ever you want." He said as he untangled himself from the sheets.

Draco watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out jeans and a tee-shirt before getting up and putting on his own clothes.

"So, where do we want to go?" Harry asked, pulling on a sock.

"I don't care, you choose." Draco replied as he laced his converse.

They ended up going to a local Waffle House, where the sat in the corner, and talked, while they enjoyed their breakfast.

"So, where do you live? How did you get involved in your… business?" Harry asked, sipping from a coffee mug.

"Well, right now I live down with my boyfriend in the lower side of town. I got involved in this business because I was in desperate need of money. I lived on the streets since I was 14. My parents disowned me when I told them I was gay. I meet Blaise and he took me in when I was 18. I decided I need to help pay for something, and I couldn't get a job anywhere cause I hadn't even finished high school. So this was the only thing that didn't need an education for." Draco answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Your parents disowned you at 14? Wow, that's bad. At least you found someone though." Harry said thoughtfully. It felt good to be sober. He could think clearly. He also had managed to stay in his lane, and stop at all the red lights.

"What about you? How did you get to be so… famous?" Draco questioned, eating a bit of the waffle he'd gotten.

"Well my mom died when I was about 5 from cancer. My dad was like a best friend to me after that. We spent a lot of time together, and he decided he was going to try and help me become better off than he and my mom had been. He went around talking to so many photographers, magazines, and directors," Harry said, smiling at the memory. "Finally someone pitied him, and looked at me. I did my first photo shoot when I was 13. My dad died shortly after from the same type of cancer that took my mom." Harry said, dragging the syrup across the table towards him.

"There's something we have in common. We're both orphans." Draco said, looking at the syrup pools in the dents of his waffle. They finished shortly after, talking about more pleasant subjects after that.

"I'll drive you home." Harry said, as he turned on the car.

"Oh really you don't have to. I'll walk once we get to Main Street.

"Really it's no trouble." Harry said, as he pulled out of the parking lot. They sat in quiet for most of the ride back, sharing a few things, but mainly Draco just gave Harry directions. As they drove into the poorer side of town, Harry watched all the stone buildings go from somewhat shabby to completely shitty. He stopped in front of a small run down apartment complex, and realized just how much better off he had it.

"It's not much, but its home." Draco said, almost like he was reading Harry's thoughts. They said their goodbyes, and Harry watched as Draco disappeared into his apartment in a flash of blond hair, and stunning silver eyes.

**Please review. I'll update faster the more reviews I get. ;D -Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know it's taken me longer than normal, but Wednesdays I have french club, Thursday was just stupid, and Fridays I go bowling. Yes every Wednesday, and every Friday, so yeah. I'll try and up date more regularly. Thanks to everyone who commented, read, alerted, faved., and all that fun jazz. Disclaimer same as always. And without further ado, Chapter 5**

It wasn't often that Draco came home at 10 am. He wondered what Blaise would think. As he turned the key in the lock, he held his breath, and then pushed open the door.

In a flurry of movement, he was wrapped in the arms of Blaise.

"God you had me worried sick. You should call me before you stay the night with a client. I can only imagine the horrible things those people make you do." Blaise said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I left my phone here on accident. I would have called, really." Draco replied honestly.

"I know you left it here." Blaise said, pulling away and pointing to the phone that lay on the counter. "I called you at around 8 this morning to make sure you were still alive, only to have it ring from the kitchen. I knew you couldn't have come home, because I mean I've been waiting and there aren't many places in here to hide."

He was defiantly right about that. Their apartment was one small room with a mattress that sat on the floor because neither of them could afford the box spring or the frame. There was a tiny TV sitting on a very old looking dresser, and then there was the kitchen, and everything in there had come with the apartment. It was small and separated from the bedroom just by the changing of the carpet to tile. There was a door in the corner that led to a bathroom, other than that there was nothing else in here.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry like that. I didn't want you to." Draco said, going and sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking off his shoes. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then how about we go to lunch? I'll buy it."

"Really? I'd really like that." Blaise said, looking up from where he had been getting a coke out of the fridge.

As Draco stood in the shower, he thanked god Blaise had been in a good, sober mood. It wasn't often he stayed over night, and normally he DID call. If he hadn't stormed out earlier because Blaise had been yelling at him, he wouldn't have forgotten his phone.

He stepped out and dried off with a towel. His long hair was still wet as he walked out to take Blaise to lunch.

"So where do you want to go? You can choose." Draco said, as they stepped out onto the street.

"I don't really care." Blaise answered, pulling his jacket on tighter. "Kinda cold out here today," He commented.

They ended up at a slightly fancy restaurant, and after the host left Blaise glanced around and turned to him.

"How can you afford this? We can barley afford milk." Blaise asked confusion evident on his features.

"Rich client last night," Draco admitted, but he didn't say who it had been. He wasn't sure why he wasn't sharing that with Blaise, but it just felt like he shouldn't tell.

"Really? Maybe we can actually catch up on the rent." Blaise said, awed.

"Oh, we can do more than that. We might even be able to buy that coffee maker you've always wanted." Draco smiled, watching his boyfriend's eyes light up.

"You could really get us one?" Blaise asked in glee. They had always been amazingly short on money, and being able to afford a coffee maker AND pay the rent was a miracle.

Dinner went by, and they had a pretty good time, and when time came to pay, Draco pulled out the wad of cash Harry had give him, and placed it inside the black folderie thing the bills in restaurants always came in. **(A/N: If you know what that thing is called please post it in the review. It's those little black things and they have the pockets for like cash and the recite and credit cards, and I have NO idea what they're called. x.X)**

"God, that's a lot of money. Your client must have been loaded." Blaise said, staring at the wad of folded green bills. "How much do you have there?"

"Well, after paying for this I have about 965 dollars." Draco said, as he shoved the money back into his pocket.

"Holy shit, we can afford to pay the rent and get a coffee maker!" Blaise almost shouted in joy. Draco laughed at his enthusiasm as they left, and walked towards the target, so he could buy Blaise the coffee maker he had promised him.

They bought a nice one, where you could push the cup under it and it hit the button and coffee would come out and fill it up. On they way back Draco's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, and nearly dropped it in shock as he read the number. He hadn't seen that number in about 8 years, but he'd defiantly recognize it anywhere. He flipped it open, and slowly pulled it to his ear.

"Mom?"

**Ohh crazy cliff hanger. Don't hate me. I also realize in this chapter Blaise was all nice and not all drunk and abusive, but that is in a chapter to come. You always have to make the bad guy look good for a little bit don't you? Please review, and maybe I won't accidentally take four days to update. x.X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you to all the reviews, and alerts, and faves., same as always. ;3 Disclaimer, again same as always. Enjoy.**

"Mom?"

"Draco? Is that really you? Lucius, I found him!" Draco's mom was basically screaming in his ear. Blaise was watching Draco intently.

"Thank god," Draco heard his father say in the background.

"Draco, oh god, it's so good to talk to you. I can't believe we finally got the right number. The week after you left home, we tried to find you. We knew what we'd done was horrible. You were our only soon. It shouldn't have mattered whether you liked girls or boys better. We couldn't find you though; we searched all over the place for you. We tried friends, relatives, your school, the park, anywhere where you could have gone. It seemed you'd fallen off the face of the earth. We stopped looking after the first month. We'd even gotten the police involved for a little. I decided I wanted to try one last time, and we actually did it. It never occurred to us to look outside the country. I can't believe you actually got all the way to America, just like you'd threaten to when you left. How did you ever afford it?" Draco's mom ranted. She sounded like she was crying. Probably was.

"I'm not sure how I afforded it." Draco answered. He was dazed. His parents had tried to find him. They had been sorry. They still loved him. He felt like crying, but he really didn't want to since they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, in the crowded downtown area. Blaise started walking towards their apartment, Draco followed, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"Well, we're getting tickets to America to come see you. We should be there in two nights. What state are we buying tickets to? If you don't wana see us, we understand, and you just don't tell us where you are." Draco's father said, obviously having taken the phone away from his mom, who could be heard crying hysterically in the background.

"Newark, New Jersey." Draco answered. They wanted to see him! He did have family left. He was wanted. He didn't know whether he should do a happy dance or cry. He'd probably do a little of both once he got home.

"Narcissa, did you hear that? Newark, New Jersey," Draco's dad told him mom, who was seemingly calming down.

"He wants to see us? He's willing to forgive us? How come we couldn't see how amazing our son was when he was standing in front of use 8 years ago?" Draco's mom said, a new wave of tears coming from the other end of the phone.

"Well see you soon Draco." His father said, sounding pretty teary himself.

"Bye." Draco said, hanging up the phone. He looked around and realized he'd actually gotten home. He hadn't even realized it.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, walking into the kitchen with the target bag that held their coffee machine and things needed to make said coffee.

"My mom and dad, they're coming to see me." Draco answered. He was so dazed was surprised he could form a coherent sentence.

"Really? That's great Draco!" Blaise said, plugging in the coffee machine.

Two days later.

Draco tried to flatten his hair, and straighten out his clothes. He was standing in the airport terminal waiting for his mom and dad to get off the plane. He'd even rented a car for their arrival. As he shifted from foot to foot nervously he tried to think of what he was going to talk about with them first. Where would they go? Should he take them somewhere for dinner? That might be good…. Did he want to show them where he lived? Probably not. Did he want to introduce them to Blaise?

Then he saw them. They looked exactly the same as he remembered them. The same platinum blond hair and silvery eyes as he had himself. His mom seemed to scan the people, before seeing him, shrieking and running to him. She flung her arms around his neck; Draco had to fight to keep his balance. She began crying again.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. So sorry." She cried repeatedly. His father stood back watching patiently, and when his mom finally calmed down enough to stand up on her own. She stepped back, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

His father stepped up to him, and instead of sticking out his hand like Draco expected him to, he wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him too. This caused Draco to break down crying. His father had never been an extremely loving man, and a hug was never given to Draco by his dad.

They left together, both Draco and Narcissa still in tears. Draco dove around, pointing out things in the city, before they stopped at a nice restaurant for dinner.

In the week his parents were there they looked at houses.

"We're moving, right away when we get back. We're putting our house on the market, packing our stuff, and leaving." His mom had said.

One day, while looking at open houses with his mom, his phone started ringing. **(A/N: Again with the phone?! xD) **This time, he didn't know the number. He answered it.

"Hello?" Draco said, walking through the master bedroom in his sock-clad feet, his mom looking in the master bathroom.

"Hello, Draco." A voice said from the other line. Draco knew that voice.

"Harry? What are you calling me for?" Draco asked, stunned. Why was he getting so many shocking phone calls?

"Well, I was wondering if you could show up at my apartment, same time as last time, same amount of money, same deal for breakfast." Harry's voice answered.

Draco glanced over at his mom, who was looking at the sinks, examining the taps. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Good, it's a date." Harry said, before the line went dead. Draco smiled to himself, as he continued to tour the house with his mom.

**Yayy. Draco's got his family back. : D But what's going to happen with him and Harry? What about Draco and Blaise? So many questions. You'll have to wait for answers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, you guys would've gotten this one yesterday, but apparently there was some kind of glitch or something.Thanks for all the reviews and everything. Disclaimer same as always. And I give you, Chapter 7.**

Harry had everything ready for Draco's arrival. He'd somewhat grown attached to him in the short time he'd spent with him at breakfast. It wasn't even about the sex. It was something about Draco's personality. Maybe he was getting in too deep.

Harry wandered around his apartment idly for the next hour. He'd wasted so much time cleaning the place, it didn't matter that he'd called around noon and Draco was supposed to get here around nine.

The doorbell rang, and he jumped slightly, having not expected it. He walked to the door and pulled it open. There he was in all his glory. Draco smiled shyly, before he stepped quietly over the threshold.

Things went exactly the same as last time. It was still amazing, and they went to the Waffle House for breakfast. Harry drove Draco home, and then he left to go find a bar where he could get hammered.

After that, every three days, Harry would call Draco, and things would go the same as it had that first time, and Harry was slowly becoming more and more attached to him. Then, something happened that changed Harry's life for the better.

Harry was at another one of those wild parties, doing drugs like normal. As he downed another beer, he looked around. It was still early in the day, only around 1 in the afternoon, but the atmosphere of the club made it appear to be way later. People dance around and there were a couple of scarcely clad girls pole dancing on the stage.

Harry did more drugs and drank more than usual. He didn't know why. Maybe what was to come was destine to happen. He snorted another line of coke, and then took the joint that was offered to him, and pulled a long drag, puffing out the smoke in little clouds.

When Harry left he wasn't just drunk and high, he was completely wasted. He stepped out into the bright sunlight, and it hurt his eyes after being in the dark atmosphere of the club. Harry teetered all over the side walk, trying to walk straight to get to his house, but then he suddenly slipped off the curb and landed on his back in the busy street, but he was too out of it to stand up.

There was the loud screeching of tires, and then Harry felt pain. It hurt, so bad. He just wanted it to stop. He couldn't even locate where the pain was coming from, he just knew it was there. He could hear people screaming, and asking if he was ok. He couldn't answer them. He cracked his eyes open with great effort, and looked down to where his legs had been reduced to flattened smudges on the pavement. He then looked around at the people who were gathered around him, and then he noticed the one person he really wanted to see.

"Draco?" Harry chocked out, barley above a whisper.

Draco's point of view

Draco ran forward, and knelt by him.

"Oh god, Harry, what happened? Are you drunk? You smell like alcohol and pot. Are you ok? God of course you not ok, you just got hit by an SUV." Draco ranted in hysteria. He turned around to look at the bystanders. "Has someone called an ambulance?"

A caring looking woman stepped forward a little. "We called a few minutes ago, they should be here soon."

They waited, Draco squeezing Harry's hand whenever it looked like he was falling asleep. "Come on Harry, you have to stay awake. Don't quit on me now, not when you've got so much to look forward to. Don't you have a movie shoot in a couple days? Think about of all the stuff you can get involved in. Please just hang on,"

Harry would nod, and then five seconds later, his eye lids would droop, and Draco would do it again.

When the ambulance arrived, most of the bystanders had left, and it was only Draco, the woman who had called the ambulance, and a couple of other people.

Draco climbed into the ambulance with Harry, and the paramedics tried to help in cleaning out the drugs that were in his system so he could remain awake. Why did it happen? Why? Harry was an amazing person, but it seemed he was just a bad a drunk as Blaise. Draco would be damned if he didn't try and fix that. He would help Harry with his problems no matter how long that took. It was important to him. He finally made the courage to ask the paramedics some questions.

"Is he going to be ok?" Draco asked the one standing closest to him.

"He should be, as long as he doesn't go into shock." The man answered as he looked at the vitals that read out on the machine.

"What about his legs?" Draco asked. This was the one he was worried about. He wondered if Harry's legs were fixable.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Lucky for him the car hadn't been going too fast, and had actually slowed down because of the stop sign." The other paramedic said who was currently examining Harry's legs.

"So, he'll heal just fine?" Draco questioned in amazement.

"Well, they're going to have to insert some rods into his legs, and he may have a pretty long scar from that, but other than that, he will be fine. He'll probably have to stay in the hospital for a month or so, and then he'll have to go into rehab, both for his legs and the drugs." The first paramedic answered.

Draco's heart lightened. Harry was going to be just fine, and Draco would make sure he was there to help him through everything.

**So please don't shoot me. Everything will get better. I completely know what is going to happen. I have it all planned out, I just don't have it written, and things are defiantly going to get better. There will be more Harry/Draco goodness to come, but it's going to b insanely fluffy. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, because I defiantly know I won't be updating tomorrow, you get two in one day! O: Dundundunn. Anyway, same disclaimer as always. Enjoy!**

Draco sat in the hospital room with Harry, like he had been for the past two weeks.

The first week had been the hardest, because first of all, Harry wasn't waking up, and second of all, Blaise was starting to wonder where he always went. The day the accident had happened he'd been going to buy coffee beans for Blaise so he could drink that instead of beer. Blaise was getting better. He only got drunk around three times a week now instead of every effing day of the week, but he was starting to get addicted to coffee, which is way better than beer of course.

Blaise had been in a horrible state when he came home, 11 hours later, when he'd only supposed to have been going Target.

Draco smiled in triumph as he laid down his hand. "Haha, Royal Flesh. Beat that,"

Harry looked back at his hand with distaste. "You win this hand. I only have a two pair," He said, as he placed the cards down on the bedside table. Harry was currently propped up on a number of pillows, and his legs were both in cast. His surgery had gone well, and now they were just waiting for the wounds to all fully heal.

Draco shuffled the cards and dealt out hands, as a nurse with brown hair entered. "Mr. Potter, you have someone who wishes to come in, a Mister Cedric Diggory," The security had been super tight because of Harry's social status, and it was almost a miracle that they had let Draco in.

"Sure, let him in." Harry said, staring hard at the hand he'd be dealt in concentration. Draco had been here both times Cedric had come, and they'd had somewhat of a friendship ish thing going.

Cedric appeared in the doorway, looking in. "Hey Draco, Harry. How are the two of you?"

"I'm pretty good. Except Draco keeps beating me in Texas Hold 'Em," Harry said, as he lost yet another round of the game.

"I'm good too. How are you Cedric?" Draco asked, now dealing out a third set for Cedric to join in.

"I'm doing fine. I actually came here to talk to you Draco. Wanna come chat with me in the hall?" Cedric asked, as he laid down his hand and easily beat everyone with his Royal Flush.

"Sure, I guess." Draco said, looking at Harry in confusion, who just shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused.

Once out in the hall, Cedric studied Draco for a good minute before talking.

"Why are you always here?" He questioned, leaning on the wall.

"Because I want to help him." Draco answered, even more confused than before.

Cedric sighed. "You too? Look kid, it's nice you want to help, but he's hopeless when it comes to getting clean. Don't you think people have tried?"

"He's not hopeless. Maybe he hasn't been as motivated." Draco replied quietly. He didn't understand where this was going.

"You can try all you want, but it's not going to help. I told you already. He's a lost cause." Cedric said, with some finality in his voice.

"I don't think he is." Draco replied coldly, looking straight into Cedric's eyes. "I'm going to try and help him, and if he doesn't get clean, fine, but I'd be damned straight to hell if I didn't do more than you are doing for him. I don't give a fuck who has and hasn't tried, but I care enough to try harder than you did and are." With that, he turned around, and stalked back into the room.

"What did he want?" Harry asked, looking at the angered expression that Draco now wore.

"It wasn't important." Draco said, trying to pull off a smile, and only ending up with a half smirk, half scowl.

"I see. Doesn't look like you thought it was nothing." Harry replied, concern mixed with worry played across his face.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Draco asked, trying to think up a quick lie in his head. "He told me my hair was frizzy."

Harry snickered. "That's what made you so mad? Well, personally, I think you hair looks lovely."

For the next three hours Draco stayed, and played endless games of cards with Harry, before the nurses came and kindly, but sternly, told him he had to leave because visiting hours were over.

As he walked back home in the late evening, he thought about what Cedric had said. Was it true people had triedhelped? How did Harry feel that he'd been given up on? So many unanswered questions.

He walked into the apartment building about 30 minutes later, and when he walked in, he heard an angry shout from Blaise.

"You filthily, lying whore!!"

**So please review. In the next chapter we view Drunk Blaise, and his abusiveness. o: So yeah, Please review. Love you lots. Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is like the whole Drunk Blaise being a meanie. Disclaimer same as always, enjoy!**

"You filthily lying whore!!"

A resounding slap filled the room. Draco stumbled back slightly, and his hand flew automatically to the reddened cheek. "What the hell Blaise?"

As Blaise stepped into view, Draco saw the beer bottle in his hand and the beer bottles all over the apartment floor and counters. He was drunk.

"All this time, you've been 'with you family' and 'helping them move in' you were actually with Harry fucking Potter. You've found a rich client, why do you come back to me? Why do you do this to me?!" Blaise screamed.

"It's not like that! He's just my friend. I was with him in the hospital while he healed his legs after he got hit by a car. I would have done it for you too." Draco said, backing up until his back hit the door.

"Every fucking day? Every day for two weeks?!" Blaise screamed, lurching forward towards Draco on unsteady legs. Blaise punched him on the jaw and then slapped him again, and Draco bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting out in pain. "You're worthless. I don't understand why your family came back to see you."

"Blaise, you don't mean that." Draco said, on the verge of tears. "You're drunk. Please don't say things like that."

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying. Draco, just get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to just leave. You can come back later and get your stuff. We're done."

"But, Blaise, I have no where to go. I need you. I love you." Draco said, tears flowing down his cheeks freely.

"But I don't love you, not anymore." Blaise said softly. If Draco were to believe Blaise had been sober for any of the comment he'd said to him that day, it would have been that one. Crying, Draco grabbed the door knob and twisted it, wanting to escape as fast as he could.

Across the street from his, well not his anymore, apartment, some teenagers were blaring music while laughing and eating what looked to be hot-dogs and chips.

"_When you go, would you even turn to say 'I don't love you, like I did yesterday'? Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beatings, but baby when they knock you, down and out, it's where you ought to stay." _(My Chemical Romance, _"I don't love you._")

'Ironic' Draco thought, angrily at the music playing across the street, the thought stupidly 'Now what?'. His phone rang from his pocket, and he picked it up. 'Why did people always call you while you were crying?' Draco thought, trying to stop sniffling.

"Hello?" He asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Draco, I got out early! They said my legs healed better than they thought they would, so… What's wrong?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

"Blaise kicked me out. I have no where to go. I don't know what to do." Draco said, a fresh wave of sobs racking his body.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Don't leave." Harry said, before hanging up.

Harry's Point of View

Harry stumbled out to his car on his crutches after his upsetting conversation with Draco. (Cedric had picked up his car and brought it to the hospital during the week sometime.)

Driving had been harder than the nurse said it would have been with two broken legs. He eventually managed to pull onto the road, and started driving to the other side of the city.

Harry wondered where exactly him and Draco where in their relationship. Harry was pretty sure he'd fallen pretty hard, but he wasn't sure what Draco wanted, especially with the Blaise thing.

He turned onto Draco's street, and saw him standing there in front of the broken down brownstone.

He pulled up in front of him, and rolled down the window. "You look like shit."

Draco gave a small smile. "I feel like shit." He answered, getting in the car. He had dark purple-green bruises on both cheeks, and a pretty bad gash on his jaw line. His eyes were bright red, really bringing out the silver irises.

"Let's go." Harry said, putting the car into drive, and heading to home.

**So they next one will be the amazingly fluffy filled Draco/Harry chapter. So yeah. Hold out for it. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this isn't as fluffy as I had originally pictured it being, but enjoy it all the same. Disclaimer same as always.**

Draco didn't know why, but after Harry had come to get him, he didn't feel so horrible anymore. He'd just been beaten by his boyfriend, kicked out of the only place he had to live, but he really didn't care. Maybe there was something more there than he had thought. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, as he drove.

He wondered if Harry felt the same as he did. Draco figured he might have actually fallen for Harry, but he didn't know how Harry felt. He obviously had to feel somewhat attached to him or he wouldn't have come and gotten him right? Maybe that was just something a good friend would do.

Draco turned to look at Harry, and Harry, probably feeling his gaze, looked at him in a sidelong glance.

"What?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to the road and smiling slightly.

"Nothing," Draco said, grinning. Harry giggled.

"Did you really just giggle?" Draco asked, laughing. Harry blushed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I got a kitten!!" Harry exclaimed after an awkward pause. **(A/N: You can't have fluff without some actual ball of fluff right? : D Kittens are also just made of awesome.) **

"Really? I can't wait to see it!" Draco said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's really cute." Harry said, as the pulled into a parking space in his apartment complex. As the used the elevator to get up to the top floor and into the actually apartment, Harry ranted about how cute his kitten, Selena, was.

As they made it into the building, Draco could she why. She was a tiny ball of fluff that he could probably fit in the palm of his hands. She had long black fur, one green eye, and one blue-grey eye. She pranced around their feet, mewling, before Harry bent down to pick her up.

"Isn't she just adorable?!" Harry practically squealed.

"She is! When did you get her?" Draco asked, taking her as Harry handed her to him.

"Cedric gave her to me to keep me company while I can't do anything with my legs how they are." Harry said, watching Selena happily.

"Makes sense," Draco said, rubbing her head behind the ear.

"I'll probably get another one so she has a friend," Harry added thoughtfully.

So they spent the rest of the day in Harry's apartment playing with Selena, who seemed happy just to chase around a shoe string that refused to remained tied on Draco's converse.

They were sprawled out on Harry's bed, reading magazines, while Selena tried to lay on the pages they were reading. Both of them rolled over at the same time, bonking heads.

"Ouch," they said at the same time. Harry leaned on his elbow, rubbing his head. He looked down at Draco, who was also rubbing his head.

Their eyes locked, and they stared at each other for a long time, before Harry started leaning down. Their lips connected sweetly. Harry pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and what not," Harry said awkwardly.

"It's fine. I… kinda liked it." Draco told him honestly. It was the first time in a long time he'd been kissed with so much care. It hadn't been needy, or rough, just a 'I-need-you' kind of kiss.

After that, they went about doing things in the house, Draco helping Harry out as much as he could. Most of the time, they held hands as the sat reading, or watching TV.

As night came, Harry and Draco curled up together in the bed, while Selena stole a good portion of the bed because she had stretched out so much. Her tail flicked continuously like a metronome. This was the first time Draco had been in bed with someone that wasn't Blaise just for the sex. It felt good to know that someone actually cared about him. Draco watched the continuous flip of Selena's tail as she slept, making tiny, and really cute, snuffling noises. Harry's soft breathes tingled against his neck, and Draco feel into a deep sleep, never having felt as happy, and safe before.

**Please review, I'm trying to think of what I want to happen in the next chapter because I have a couple of ideas, so I might take a day or two to update again. Actually, I will be taking a couple of days either way because Sunday and Monday I'm spending with a friend, but yeah. And Selena is based on the kitten I plan on getting during the summer. .**


	11. Chapter 11

**OperaTwin, this chapter is defiantly dedicated to you, because you actually knew where the made of awesome comment thing came from. Nerdfighters! Disclaimer same as always, ya'll. Enjoy -**

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Draco must have finally felt the hit of losing Blaise, and his home. He'd lived there for 4 years of his life. Blaise had helped him in the time he had needed help most.

Could it be possible that maybe, just maybe, even though after all the beatings, and all of the pain caused by him, that Draco could still love him? Was it possible that Draco was in love with two people? He knew he loved Harry. He could feel it as they lay in the bed together, just to be together, but he could still feel the deep ribbons of compassion for Blaise running through his veins, making his heart ache every time it beat with its force.

Now, lying here, in Harry's arms, he felt guilty, he felt dirty, and he felt worthless. Maybe Blaise had seen something he couldn't. Maybe he really was all those things Blaise had told him he was through the years. Out of instinct, Draco scooted away on the bed, towards Selena instead. She watched him out of those knowing eyes. Why did animals seem to see through everything? He turned his head to stare at the ceiling so he didn't have to look at her.

Maybe he could go back to Blaise, ask for his forgiveness. But did he really want to go back into a place where he was beaten regularly, and treated like a slave? Draco felt he was pressed with a choice. Blaise or Harry. Harry, the one with the caring, loving nature, but the drug addiction, or Blaise, the one who understood the pains of everyday life for a normal person, but the alcohol addiction.

Draco got up, and out of the bed, and went to look out the window. There was a view of the whole city, and all the lights, shiny brightly against the dark sky. Selena lept off the bed and sat down by his leg. She mewed quietly.

Draco smiled, and leaned down to pet her. "I just don't know what to do. I mean, they both mean a lot to me," Selena turned her head to the side. "Well, I know he said he didn't love me, but could he have been lying? God, I really don't know what to do." Selena meowed, and Draco broke down crying.

Harry's point of view

Harry rolled over when he felt the emptiness of the spot next to him. He peered over through his eyelashes at Draco, who stood by the window, and as he started talking to Selena, Harry's heart ached. Draco still loved Blaise. Oh, why couldn't he have seen it. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Harry knew what it was like to all in love with someone who maybe didn't have your best interest at heart. When Draco started crying, Harry couldn't bring himself to go comfort him. He felt that if he tried, he'd make it worse. Draco didn't want to see him, he wanted to see Blaise. He rolled over, and stared at the opposite wall, crying silent tears of his own.

When morning finally rolled around, Harry forced himself out of bed. Draco had fallen asleep on the floor, Selena curled up on his head. Though he didn't want to, he smiled, and his lip cracked slightly. He pulled on some new clothes, and threw a blanket over Draco, before walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Draco's Point of view

Draco woke up on the floor, not really remembering how he got there, but he'd also come to a conclusion. He knew who he would choose when it came time where he had to choose, which would come. He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs, before walking to find Harry.

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. O.o It's like really short. x.X Oh well. This is the second to last chapter, so just a heads up. o: I am most likely going to write a sequel, but we'll see what people say. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the last chapter, and I'm going to write an epilogue and put it up tomorrow. So yeah. Disclaimer same as normal. Enjoy.**

Harry was pacing in the kitchen when Draco stumbled in, his hair ruffled and going every-which way, but Harry was too wrapped up in his thoughts to noticed Draco. '_I know he'll want to go back. What should I do? Well, there isn't much I can do, is there, and I once heard that if you loved someone you had to be willing to let them go. I should be able to do that. I love him, and if he isn't happy without Blaise, I should let him go. I want him to be happy, even if it means I'm not_.'

"Harry?" Draco called him out of his rambling thoughts. Draco stood there, and then his stomach grumbled. He looked down at it disdainfully. "Couldn't you wait to do that for like, I don't know, five minutes?"

Harry chuckled, before handing Draco some of the pancakes he'd made earlier. As Draco ate them in silence, Harry watched him closely. He looked jumpy and his eyes were red and puffy. Harry sighed, he was defiantly leaving.

Draco's point of view

Once he finished his pancakes, he rinsed the plate off in the sink, taking all the time he could to delay what he knew was coming. He really hoped he was making the right choice. Draco needed him just as much as he needed Draco. I mean how else would he have gotten that coffee maker. He'd helped Draco through the rough years of his life, so of course Draco felt he should go back there. He had a connection to him. He owed him something, but he couldn't stop the compressing feeling in his chest. It was like a python was squeezing his heart, but it wouldn't break, so it just kept squeezing tighter and tighter. It was almost to the point where he couldn't breath.

The vice tight grip on his heart constricted another knot, as he turned around to look at Harry, who was wearing a sad little frown.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Draco's heart constricted further still, and he was nearly gasping to breath. The pressure in his chest was killing him. This was some kind of sign; he could feel it, building and building. It might just squeeze him into another choice.

Harry stayed silent for a long time, just watching Draco, before he turned his head. "When are you leaving?" He asked quietly.

Draco stared at him, shocked. "How did you know I needed to leave?" Draco asked, just as quietly.

Harry turned back to face him, a small smile on his face, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Draco, I knew you'd leave me the moment you got in my car. I could see it in your face."

"Harry, understand that I don't really want to leave, I have to. I need him. He's helped me in the toughest time in my life, and I can't leave that." Draco said, tears welling in his own eyes, the constricting pain in his chest squeezing away happily.

"Draco, I need you. You're the reason my veins pump with clean blood, actually you're the reason the still pump at all." Harry answered, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath. It was getting very hard to breath with out gasping. He was pretty sure, by the time he left, he might not be breathing, but hyperventilating. "I'm sorry. I have to go. If I want a chance of forgiveness, I need to leave as soon as I can." Draco said, backing up towards the door.

Harry smiled teary eyes bright and vibrant. "Just remember, when you realize you've made the wrong choice, I'll be here. I'll wait for you."

Draco nodded dumbly, "Promise me something Harry."

"Anything," Harry breathed.

"Stay clean. For me," Draco whispered.

"Always," Harry said, hugging Draco tightly. He hadn't realized Harry had gotten so close, but he hugged him back.

Draco left a crying Harry standing smiling in the kitchen, a knowing look shinning out of those green eyes. His own eyes leaked sadly, rolling down his cheeks, dropping onto the ground.

Draco knew, as he walked down the stairs, he was making the wrong choice, but he had to go back to Blaise. It called him, and as he left, the constricting pain in the chest squeezing, seemingly held on pause, as tight as it could get. It wasn't lightening up. He knew this feeling was a sign, and he knew it wouldn't go away until he went back.

That feeling stayed with him for 10 months.

**If anyone has ever had that constricting heart feeling, it's horrible. Happened to me this morning, it turned out something happened, and it was weird. won't go into detail about it, but it wasn't very good, and the pressure didn't go away until I found out what was wrong, so it's almost like some crazy premonition stuff. But yeah Epilogue tomorrow.**


	13. Epilogue

**This is really just to tie loose ends together, and other things like that. So here is the epilogue. Disclaimer same**

Harry stepped down from the podium, as cameras flashed, and people called out questions. He left them, walking through two wooden doors, and then exiting the building.

He had stayed cleaned, just like he'd promised Draco. He also wasn't in a relationship; he was waiting, just like he said he would. Recently he had become somewhat of a poster child for those Above the Influence commercials. The press liked to ask him questions about how he'd gotten over the addiction. He would glance over at Cedric, who would smile because he knew, before he would say.

"Well, it all started with a one night stand, and I meet an amazing person that night. That person helped me through it all. It's like he saw through me. He noticed that there was more to me than the Harry shell I walked around as, and he found me, buried deep underground, where no one bothered to look. Of all the people that tried to help me, he's the only one who hadn't given up. I owe him a lot."

He would smile as they would ask him who it was, but he would shake his head. "I'm not sharing that just yet." Then he would leave the room, Cedric trotting along behind him.

"So you haven't heard from him since, huh?" Cedric asked one of these times.

"Nope, but I can wait. He'll come back. I know he will," Harry said, not bothering to say how he knew. He just did.

Well, Harry waited patiently for Draco, and just like he'd thought, Draco came back. 10 months later.

**So, now we're moving into the sequel, make sure you watch for it. The title will be "Beautiful Even in Death." O: Amazing title, no? So yeah, comment! **


	14. Author's Note

**So, I'm putting this here in case some people didn't notice yet, but I do have 5 chapters of my sequel up. **

**Everyone who's interesting should go and look. I hope you will check it out. **

**Hope to hear for everyone soon! 3**


End file.
